Edward se rue sur Bella vers la chambre bleue
by CinDyPLaCide
Summary: Ce que nous aurions voulu imaginer en fin de journée lorsque les gens qui font l'entretien de la villa sur l'Île d'Esmé s'en vont enfin, Bella veut Edward pendant toute la journée, ça promet ;D ! Page 130 de Révélation LEMON


RÉVÉLATION

Page 130

" _- lls ont fini, m'annonça Edward._

_- Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes enfin seuls ?_

_- Et si tu déjeunais d'abord ?_

_Partagée, je me mordis les lèvres. Je mourrais de faim. Avec un sourire, il m'emmena dans la cuisine. Il me connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu lire dans mon esprit._

_- Mon appétit devient incontrôlable ! me plaignis-je, une fois rassasiée._

_- Désires-tu nager avec les dauphins cet après-midi, histoire de brûler les calories ?_

_- Plus tard peut-être. J'ai une autre idée pour ça._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Eh bien, la tête de lit est loin d'être entièrement cassée..._

_Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, car il m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, et ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes, cependant qu'il m'entraînait à une vitesse inhumaine vers la chambre bleue_."

Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre à vive allure. Le soudain empressement terminé, je m'aperçus premièrement que j'enlaçais son cou de mes mains et que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de les y détacher. Elles me permettaient de me tenir le plus proche possible de son visage, ce maximum de proximité me faisait tourner la tête.

Mes mains me paraissaient frêles et impuissantes contre les muscles finement ciselés de son cou et de ses trapèzes. Il resta immobile près du lit, mes fesses reposant doucement dans le creux de ses mains. Le visage penché vers moi, il cherchait mon regard. De mon côté, profitant du fait que ses prunelles ne m'avaient pas encore complètement sidérée comme à l'habitude, je me permis un regard plus qu'appétissant sur le torse où j'étais sise.

- Désirs-tu me faire languir Bella? me susurrât-il à l'oreille, chatouillant mon visage d'une de ses mèches de cuivre. Tes hormones ont semblé me vouloir tout entier depuis quelques heures, enchaîna-t-il, taquin, tout en m'installant maintenant face à lui sans effort, tel si j'étais une plume.

Il entoura mes jambes doucement autour de lui et entreprit de les caresser intensément. Il profita du fait que j'étais littéralement soudée à son cou et retira lentement sa chemise. Une bouffée de son parfum sucré se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mes narines alertes, j'y détectai un léger arôme plus suave en arrière plan qui ne me déplut en rien.

Mmmhmmm …,minaudais-je doucement.

Mon regard chaud s'abreuvait du jeu parfait de lumière du soleil éclatant qui illuminait son torse, qui étincelait maintenant tandis qu'il effectuait ces mouvements. J'y pris un plaisir malin en imaginant qu'effectivement ces scintillements m'étaient tout aussi destinés que l'effet physique de ses caresses sur ma peau. Il les créait pour moi, tout en mon honneur et pour mon simple plaisir. Ahhh! Soudain mon corps tout entier s'électrifia et un gémissement plus prononcé m'échappa. Il sourit moqueusement et tenta enfin d'attraper mes lèvres, qui s'étaient entrouvertes devant tant de beauté.

Toujours béate, un incroyable frisson se déclancha dans mon ventre lorsque je sentis qu'il me pressait maintenant contre le mur et que son membre fit de même contre mon sexe.

Je m'activai enfin en profitant du fait que mes mains étaient maintenant libres d'errer langoureusement sur ses pectoraux de marbre. Le mur derrière m'évitait de m'écrouler devant tant de beauté. Ses mamelons se durcirent de plus bel sous mes caresses, chose que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre logiquement car comment la pierre pouvait se durcir?

Il semblait se jeter littéralement sur ma bouche par à coups, y gardant le contact le temps de quelques embrassades, se reculait et y replongeait aussitôt. Mes caresses, entrecoupées de pressions et pincements intenses, semblèrent l'exciter ardemment. Bientôt son bas-ventre voulu se joindre à cette danse envoûtante et je descendis une de mes mains vers ma petite culotte qui emprisonnait son objet de désir; mon sexe dont les lèvres me semblait avoir doublée de volume.

Le sang y pulsait intensément et j'arrivai même à éprouver un court moment de gêne en découvrant comment _il_ devait le percevoir. Juste le fait d'effleurer mon entrejambe humide pour lui en tentant de le dégager du fin morceau de linge me fit frissonner dans tous le corps.

- Laisse-moi faire Bella, laisse-toi faire, me chuchota-il alors qu'il semblait enfin réponde à ma soif en me faisant virevolter et me jetant aisément sur le lit.

Je remarquai avec amusement qu'il avait retiré ma culotte au passage et il ne me restait plus que sa grande chemise bleue. J'entrepris de la retirer avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi, ce que tout mon corps avide espérait ressentir sur le champ. De ma position maintenant étendue, je vis Edward aussi se dévêtir entièrement en s'éloignant de moi. Haletante, je fus éblouie par son corps qui étincelait au soleil et j'eus un intense moment de surréalisme.

- Ça ne peut pas être réel, tu es si parfait, murmurais-je en écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi, en évitant maintenant les rayons de soleil directement sur sa peau lumineuse.

- Et tu dois aussi me … sentir ..., rougissant et indiquant des yeux mon entrejambe.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment ton odeur et ton sang qui pulse m'appel en ce moment, me dit-il en me vrillant du regard. Je me bats contre l'envie folle de te goûter toute entière, toi _mia cantante_, enchaîna-t-il non sans avoir pris une grande respiration.

Se penchant en avant il monta ensuite sur le lit et avança lentement vers moi comme s'il testait de nouveau son contrôle sur lui. Son visage exprima plusieurs émotions; peur, inquiétude, doute mais elles chavirèrent bientôt toutes vers un désir complètement dément qui rendit sa respiration saccadée et j'ouïs un semblant de grondement. Je perçus la bête en lui et mon sexe coula littéralement d'envie. J'eus un spasme en moi presque douloureux et un son ingénu sortit d'entre mes lèvres.

Je sentis que longtemps j'allais rêver de la manière dont il s'approcha de moi, toujours étendue sur le lit dans la chambre bleue. Il avait des mouvements félins, j'aperçus ces narines bouger imperceptiblement et lorsqu'il fut à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, ses yeux enfin à ma hauteur, il se jeta sur mon cou pour l'embrasser avidement. Ce geste entraîna une décharge électrique dans mon entrejambe qui était maintenant écrasé par son membre de pierre qui se faisait insistant.

J'arrivais plus à ressentir de l'intérieur de mon corps qu'à entendre ses gémissements indécents qui s'étouffaient sur la délicate peau de mon cou brûlant. Son torse imposant sur moi me les communiquait sans vergogne. Sa bouche happa soudain la mienne et il descendit sa main droite vers mon sexe en écartant mes jambes des siennes. Ses doigts glacés se mirent à caresser impétueusement l'objet de son désir.

- J'adore quand tu te laisses faire Bella, tu es mienne, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'insérer douloureusement ses doigts froids en moi.

Il s'empressa de me vriller de ses yeux noirs et se délecta de la vison que je lui offris à cet instant. Il savait bien que glissante comme je l'étais il pouvait se permettre ce genre d'élan plus primitif.

- Edward ...!, haletais-je sous les sensations intenses que je vivais par ces mouvements de va et vient, ensuite une pause, ensuite il recommençait en changeant habilement son rythme.

Son visage était maintenant plus éloigné du mien et il passa sa langue langoureusement sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en me fixant toujours. J'eus du mal à contenir plus longtemps mes mains qui cherchaient maintenant à attraper son sexe qui m'était, semble-t-il, agacément hors de portée. Sa main gauche attrapa mon sein à une vitesse inédite tandis que sa langue vint lécher son centre dressé pour lui.

Je voulais tout de lui et mes ongles lui griffèrent violemment le dos lorsqu'il se jeta de nouveau sur moi et me pénétra enfin avec un rythme déjà endiablé qui répondait à notre empressement mutuel.

Je me sentis quitter le lit pour venir m'écraser de nouveau sur le mur qui avait soutenu mon corps quelques instants auparavant. Mon sexe était battu littéralement par son membre gigantesque et puissant. Les pulsions ressenties par ses mouvements en moi semblaient vouloir me clouer au mur pendant que nos cris exaltés résonnaient dans notre petit univers, secoués tout deux de sensations délirantes.

Pour accentuer son sentiment de puissance et de contrôle il alla même jusqu'à poser ses mains à distance au bout de ses bras tendus de chaque côté éloigné de ma tête et son bassin seul s'occupa de moi. Ses pectoraux de marbre chatouillaient mes seins hérissés. Mmmhmphh. Sa succulente bouche ne me laissa pas en reste non plus. Nos langues s'inséraient avec force dans la bouche de l'autre.

Gagnant le combat sur moi bien sûr, il cessa son mouvement de langue et sembla ensuite respirer son air directement de celui qui s'échappait de ma bouche. Il me goûta du plus profond de moi et je sentis l'écho de ses gémissements dans ma bouche. J'étais en transe, sublimée par le plaisir. Me laissant faire, comme à son désir.

Je me sentis voler une nouvelle fois et nous fûmes sur le lit, Edward me pénétrant encore plus profondément au-dessus de moi. Je me cambrais outrageusement maintenant. Son rythme affolant me fit grogner de plaisir, je n'avais pas besoin de lui en quémander toujours plus, il était en feu pour moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon souffle était rauque.

Il colla sa bouche glacée à mon cou, je sentis sa langue me goûter et entre deux bouffées de sensations exquises, je me pris à espérer qu'il profita de ce moment pour entamer ma transformation. J'imaginai la piqûre indolore de ses crocs parfaits déchirant ma peau et son bonheur intense d'absorber et de profiter du plus précieux de mon être. Cette pensée entraîna des pulsions extrêmes au plus profond de moi et je fus alors frappée vigoureusement par les ondes de chaleur orgasmiques que son membre m'avait procurée. Non, que tout son être m'avait procuré.

Lorsque je repris conscience, je vérifiai mes signes vitaux. Le rythme effréné du sang dans ma poitrine et la bouche fraîche d'Edward se pressant doucement sur la mienne m'apprirent que j'étais encore vivante. Je refrénai déjà un léger pincement au cœur et un soupir en pensant qu'un moment aussi intime aurait été TELLEMENT approprié pour se réveiller transformée mais je m'abstins d'en faire part à mon époux. J'étais déjà tellement reconnaissante de ce qu'il acceptait de faire pour moi.

- Alors, on va les voir ces dauphins ? m'enquis-je envers lui, souriante, heureuse.

Son corps d'ange sous le soleil était éblouissant, ainsi que le sourire amoureux qu'il me décocha. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser et vivement nos prochains ébats …peut-être dans ce petit coin de jungle perdu croisé la dernière fois !


End file.
